New Starts
by RoseHeart1209
Summary: A sexy new girl moves back to her birth place after her mother dies and is now the new girl in her new high school
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Loren's POV:

I am, Loren Tate, an 18 year old girl had just moved back to L.A. after my mother, Nora Tate, had died of cancer. I couldn't take Michigan anymore so I moved back to my birth place. I now was moving my things back into my old house that my mother still had, had owner ship of and left to me after she died. It already had furniture and a t.v. I also had a trust fund from my mother so I would have some money to live on or until I decide to find a job. After I got my things put away I went to get some dinner. 20 mins later I walk out of my house wearing black leggings and a neon green tight fitted tank top that showed off just a little of my stomach and said "I am an intelligent, Classy, well educated women who says fuck a lot"

* * *

Loren enters a café

Man- Hello there can I help you?

I looked at a boy with sky blue eyes and sand blonde hair.

Loren- Yes you can what's good here?

Man- well we have amazing milk shakes and our ham burgers are pretty good if I do say so myself

Loren- Ok I will have a chocolate milk shake and a ham burger with no tomatoes please

Man- Ok that will be $4.75

Loren- ok here you go

Man- Thanks take any seat you want and what was your name?

Loren- Loren

Man- Hi Loren I'm Cam come get your food when I call your name

Loren- thank you Cam

* * *

I walked to a random booth near the back, sat down and pulled out my phone. I soon realized someone was staring at her. I looked up at this realization to two some ones staring at me. One was a pair of brown eye and dark hair with a sharp jaw line and a cute face and the other was Cam. Cam wad staring at me like he was going to eat me alive. I quickly looked down at my phone again sneaking peeks at the boy with brown eyes. His friends were trying to get his attention but he was staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

Cam- Loren your foods ready

I stood up and walk to the counter shoving my phone in my purse. I saw that as I walk to the counter the brown eyed boys eyes never left me.

Loren- Thanks

Cam- your welcome! Are you staying to eat?

Loren-I have nothing else to do

Cam- Would you mind if I joined you after my shift

I shook my head

Loren- I don't know if that's a good idea I'm new here and I just kind a want to be alone tonight

Cam looked disappointed- Ok let me know if you change your mind

Loren- ok

* * *

I turned around and started to walk back when I bumped into someone I looked up into a pair of brown eyes. His hand instantly went to my waist so I didn't fall over. I felt electricity go through my body and looked surprised in to his eyes. He looked down at his hands in surprise then looked into my green hazel eye in confusion. I stared and finally realize I was wearing my milk shake.

Loren- Shit

Boy- what? (still hold tightly onto my waist)

Loren- Kind a wearing a ice cold milk shake here

Boy- Oh sorry here come with me

He pulled me outside to a black convertible

Boy- here I think this will fit you

He handed her an electric blue tank top that said "I'm too damn sexy for this shirt"

Loren- Interesting you wear girl clothes?

The boy smile- No it's my aunt Grace's she won't mind though. You might want to change before you get a cold

* * *

I had packed right next to him coincidentally so I unlocked the doors and climbed in the back. Thank god I tented those windows last week before I left Michigan. Eddie was standing guard outside my door I saw him look over once when he thought I wasn't looking but, he quickly turned around without even looking at me. It was almost like he was making sure I was real.

When I came out I nodded in approval

Loren- Your aunt has some good taste

He smiled- you keep it she won't mind. After my mom and dad died she stop caring about how she looked

He looked about on the edge of tears so I grabbed his hand and lead him around to the passenger side door.

Loren- Ok now it's my turn get in.

* * *

He looked at me curiously but got in anyway. I walked around and climbed into my midnight blue hard top jeep.

As I was driving I looked over at he was staring out the window.

Loren- I'm Loren Tate by the way

Boy looks over at me-woo wait I know who you are you're that girl that sings Mars, you're famous. I love your music by the way.

Loren blushes- thank you but I left my music behind when I left Michigan behind

Boy- Why'd you leave?

Loren- Never mind. what's your name?

Boy- Eddie, Eddie Duran

Loren- That's a nice name I like it

Eddie smiles- thanks but where are you kidnapping me to?

Loren- You'll see and it's not kidnapping your what 18?

Eddie- 19, fine adult napping.

Loren- well too bad we are almost there and it's not adult napping if you're older than me.

* * *

They finally made it to Loren's secret spot

Loren- Ok we're here

* * *

When Eddie didn't answer I look over at him. He's face was full of shock. He looked paralyzed.

Loren- Eddie? Eddie what's wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV:

* * *

How could this girl possibly know about this place I thought I was the only one. I shook my head and came back to reality. Oh My Gosh her face was inches from mine her sweet scent was like walking through a field of wild flower in the country. She was saying something but all I could see was her lips brushing together and the fact that she looked exactly like the younger version of my mother. I felt like hugging her until her couldn't breathe but I held back knowing this wasn't my mom. My mom, Katy, had died a year ago alone with my dad, Max. When I finally zoned back in I realize we were already up the hill and I was crying my eyes out into Loren's chest and she was just shhhing me and telling me it was going to be ok while stroking my hair and rubbing my back. This was exactly what my mom had done when I was upset.

Loren- Shhh baby shh its ok I'm here.

Eddie- No it's not their gone their just gone and I can't go ten mins without thinking about them

Loren- Who love?

Eddie- My mom and dad I miss their music I miss them being MK and most of all I miss their advice and love

Loren- it's ok shh they are always with you in your heart. And they are always watching over you. Shhh their always with you love

When I finally calmed down I realized she had just called me baby and love. I found it amusing so I sat up and wiped my face.

Eddie- You realize you just called me baby and love right and you just met me

Loren- So

* * *

Loren leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and wiped the rest of my tear away

* * *

Loren- I feel like I have known you a lot longer

* * *

I melted at her touch I had felt electricity go through me from head to toe and when she kissed me on the cheek I want to turn so I could kiss her on the mouth. I just kept wondering what her lips felt like. And to top it off I felt the exact same up I felt like we were childhood friends. And I didn't know why but I felt like I was falling for her. Jeez I just met this girl what 15 mins ago what was her doing to me? Oh shit I had zoned out again. She had crawled a little closer to me and was now sitting between my legs with her back laying against me chest

Loren- I feel like I have known you a long, long time

Eddie- I know what you mean

I kissed the top of her head and she turned around in surprise. I had surprised myself.

Loren- I knew it I do know you we use to play together when we were kids I moved though when I was four. I had kissed you on the lips before I left this place saying goodbye to you. I kissed you up here actually

* * *

Eddie opened his eye wide in surprise and then he saw her he truly saw her and he grabbed her in a bear hug jumping on top of her

Eddie- LO OH MY GOSH LO ITS YOU OH MY GOSH I HAVE MISSED YOU! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I USE TO TELL YOU AND MY MOM THAT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND HAHA HOLLY SHIT! LO IT'S YOU!

Loren- HAHA umm Eddie can't breath

Eddie- Opps sorry

* * *

I thought of something just then. Before she could get all the way up I pushed her down again and jumped out top of her. Before she could protest I pinned her arms above her head and kissed her on the mouth. When I finally let her up she and I were breathless. She looked at me in confusion and something else. Was that desire?

Loren (out of breath)- What was that for?

Eddie(laughing)- For not letting me kiss you back 14 years ago

Loren- oh you mean like this?

* * *

She grabbed my chin and kissed me on the mouth, Jumped up and ran to hide behind the tree that had our names engraved in it

Eddie- Oh Lo you are so dead

* * *

When I had finally got my revenge we just laid there staring at the clouds with me laying on her chest and her arms wrapped around me.

Loren- I hate to say this but I didn't eat thanks to this really clumsy guy running into me. So I think I need to go get something to eat

Eddie- sorry about that but hey I have this great idea we could have a sleepover like back in the day. I mean if Mamma Tate doesn't mind

* * *

When Loren didn't answer I looked up and saw a tear run down her cheek. I instantly jump up and grab her hand.

Eddie- Loren what's wrong? What did I say?

Loren- I can't ask my mom Eddie

Another tear slid down.

Eddie- Why baby why?

Loren- Because my Mom died of cancer 2 months ago


	3. Chapter 3

Epov:

Once I got Loren to calm down we head back to the cafe to order food and get my car. I walk into the cafe giving Loren a piggyback ride like from when we were kids. We are laughing our asses off and I set her down grabbing her hand. All eyes are on us and I mean ALL. We walk to the counter and Cam is still working. He is glaring at me like I did something wrong. What the hell? Oh that's right you were the one flirting with Lo. Ok time for a little pay back. I peck Loren on the mouth and ask

* * *

Eddie- Hey Lo what do you want?

Loren- Hey Cam can I have a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger with no tomatoes

I look at her curiously

Eddie- Why no tomatoes?

Loren- I'm allergic

I peck her on the cheek

Eddie- Ok I'll have the same as her Cam to go please.

Cam- $9.50

Loren- I'll get it you are sleeping over after all

Cam (looking jealous as hell)- I thought you said you wanted to be alone

Loren surprise by his tone- I have known Eddie since I was born. I don't know you and btw It's none of your fucking business who the hell I hang out with. Here's your money.

Loren threw the money at him and walked to the table she had sat at before. I looked over at a very surprised and angry Cam then ran over to Loren's table and sat down pulling her onto my lap.

* * *

Eddie- That was fucking hot

Loren still looks pissed but manages to laugh.

Loren- why thank you.

I kiss her on the lips meaning to only peck her but she has other ideas. Her hand snakes up and grabs the back of my neck and holds me there. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance when she doesn't open I slowly run my hand down her back to her butt and gently squeeze. She gasps and i take my chance. After about 5 mins of this we hear someone clear their throat. We jump and Cam is behind us holding a bag. I realize my hand is still on Loren's ass so I take my other hand and grab the bad.

* * *

Eddie (smirking)- thanks Cam. Loren wanna head to your house? My aunt grace won't mind as long as I text her. I kinda wanna be alone with you other wise we would be going to my house.

Cam- You won't be alone either way. Loren's parents are there aren't they?

Loren(snapping)- No they aren't my mother is dead and my father left when I was four not that it's any of your business you can leave us alone now

Cam stomped away still looking jealous as hell and when he got behind the counter he glared like crazy making me chuckle.

Eddie- should we leave or kiss one more time to make him even more mad?

With that this amazingly sexy girl kissed me with so much anger and passion it just about knocked me off my feet. when we had finished with our show she stood up and put her arm around my waist making sure Cam saw as I put my arm around her shoulders and she kissed my cheek letting it linger there a little longer than needed. With that we left her just smirked at him while she past by. Who knew this girl had an evil side. I LOVED IT.

* * *

When we got to her house she and I went to change. I had clothes in my car so I didn't have to do anything but grab them and find a bathroom.. When I came out I saw the sexiest thing in my life. Loren was wearing electric blue booty shorts that came to the bottom of her butt then stopped and had 'Juicy' written across the ass in black. And a black cropped tank top that came just above her belly button and showed off her flat stomach and belly button ring. I say again this girl is gonna be the death of me.


End file.
